roguesurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
In Rogue Survivor, a skill point is rewarded to the player (and other humans) for each sunrise they live to see. These points are used to learn or upgrade existing skills, making survival easier by improving attributes like defense, weapon accuracy, or inventory size. The creator notes that unlike typical RPGs, learning skills will not at all turn you into a killing machine; rather, they will only slightly even the odds and leave tactics and strategy with far more impact on survival. Using their skill point, players can select one of five random skills at each sunrise. The player may likewise choose skills for any companions present in their group. All skills range from 0 (unlearned) to 5 (mastered) ranks, and once a skill is mastered, it cannot be improved further. However, the hauler skill has only 3 levels. See the Talk:Skills for opinions on the skills' merits. Description Agile *DEF +2, Melee ATK +1. **Each rank improves your ability to dodge attacks, at the same time increasing your accuracy with melee attacks (e.g. fists, cudgels). Awake *SLP max +10%, SLP regen +15%. **Each rank decreases the amount of sleep needed, while making it possible to remain awake longer without sleep. Bows *Bow ATK +5, Bow DMG +2. **Each rank increases your accuracy with bow weapons and increases the damage each shot can inflict. Carpentry *Barricade HP +15%. **Each rank increases your effectivenes when building or repairing barricades. This skill also lets you build small and large fortifcations. **At rank 3, fortification building consumes one less plank than normal. Charismatic *+2 trust per turn, +10% trade offers. **Causes followers to trust you faster, and makes trades more likely to occur. Firearms *Firearms ATK +5, Firearms DMG +1. **Each rank increases your accuracy with guns and improves their lethality. Hardy *Sleeping can heal anywhere (instead of just on a bed), +1% chance to heal during sleep. Hauler *+1 item slot. **Each rank adds an extra item slot to your inventory, maxing out at 10 compared to 7 slots without any ranks. **The only skill with only 3 levels. High Stamina *STA max +4. **Each rank makes actions like running, moving furniture, etc. have less impact by improving your stamina pool. Leadership *With each rank, you can recruit an additional follower to accompany and guard you. Light Eater *FOO max +10%, Food value +15%. **Each rank decreases the amount of food you need, while making it possible to go longer without eating. Light Sleeper *Wake distance +1, Wake chance +10%. **Each rank in this skill makes it more likely for loud noises (e.g. zombies beating on furniture, gunshots, screams) to disrupt your sleep, especially useful when sleeping on your own. Each rank also extends the distance at which noises can wake you up. Martial Arts *Unarmed ATK +3, Unarmed DMG +1. **Each rank improves the accuracy and damage of unarmed attacks. This bonus applies only when unarmed. ***when fighting in melee attacker/defender has a small chance to disarm opponent on a successful hit/defense (5% per skill level). Medic *Medicine value +15%. **Each rank in this skill adds a bonus effect to medicine items you use. **Note that medicine items include both green and blue pills, so don't overlook this skill. Strong *Melee DMG +2, +1 Grenade range. **Each rank increases the damage your melee attacks inflict and lets you throw grenades an extra tile away. Tough *HP max +6. **Each rank improves your ability to endure damage. Unsuspicious *+15% unnoticed by law enforcers. **Police are less likely to recognize you as a murderer. Category:Gameplay